degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassi 4lifeUS/Degrassi 2020
This is my idea of what characters the show will have by the 20th season, and what characteristics they will have. 12 Graders (Class of 2020) Brock James - Brock is a total slacker who has barely made his way into the 12 grade. Though he is very bright and the envy of most kids at Degrassi Community School, His main focus in life is just getting by with the least amount of effot humanly possible. Jazmin Baya - Jazmin is a beautiful and exotic young girl from Pakistan. She started as pure and innocent, but after being raped in grade 10, she suddenly turned into a very loose girl who decided to use her sexuality for personal gain and to keep herself amongst the social elite. Audrey Paramore - Audrey is known as the school's resident overacheiver. She is the 3 time School President who always gets straight A's, and is never in trouble. Despite her appearance of pure perfection, her home life is anything but. Her Mother is an alchoholic and her Dad left her when she was a baby. Ronnie Jackson aka RJ - Ronnie is the coolest kid in school. The star athlete who every girl desires. The only problem is Ronnie is openly gay and widely accepted for being such. He has dated many guys over his 4 years but is still looking for the 1. Hayden Camden - Hayden is very unpopular and has always been considered a social outcast. During his time at Degrassi he has ben bullied and treated like a 2nd class citizen. Now entering his senior year Hayden is determined to make his mark on the school, and the means he goes to, to make that happen may have lasting effects. Olivia Prince - Olivia is your average teenage girl, she loves pop music, hanging with her friends and shopping for fabulous clothes. Olivia was RJ's girlfriend Freshmen year, but now they are just BFF's. She harbors a secret crush for Hayden, but is afraid what everybody will think if she dates him. 11th Graders (Class of 2021) Jeremy Walsh - Jeremy is your All American boy. His family moved to Canada when her was 14 to get away from the "facism" of the United States. Jeremy is always at the center of controversy, and feels it is his need to make political statments on a daily basis. Not the most popular kid in school, but everybody knows his name. Jeremy is also editor of the school paper. Juan Diaz - Juan is a very good kid, but he has very rough edges. Having spent time in juvenile hall in the past Juan is trying his hardest to shake his bad boy image but trouble seems to follow him no matter what he does. Juanita Diaz - Juanita is the twin sister of Juan. Unlike her brother she is rarely in trouble and everybody loves and trust her. Much like her brother, she too has rough edges. The only difference is she long ago figured out how to get away with the awful things she does. Keisha Washington - Keisha is the nicest girl you have ever wanted to meet. That is unless you cross her. Coming from a very wealthy family, and always getting things her way has caused her to become quite spoiled. Her parents decided tro send her to public school to teach her how the other half lives. Determined to be the most popular girl at Degrassi, she has a natural hatred and rivalry with Audrey. Camille Farina - Camille is Degrassi's first ever M to F transgender student, but she identifies as a lesbian. Camille loves sports, and is constantly hanging with the boys and getting into trouble. Many students are quite confused by her as she doesn't fit into any norm whatsoever. Camille has a huge crush on Jazmin, but Jazmin isn't looking to settle down with anybody and plays with Camille's emotions. 10 Graders (Class of 2022) Cheryl Wright - Cheryl is very shy and lacks any real self esteem. Not well liked by mot students because she gets good grades, and seemingly always does the right thing. Cheryl is a devout Christian, but has not 1 judgemental bone in her body. Zachary Hartley - Zachary is the strangest kid you would ever want to meet. He doesn't care about personal hygene and makes everybody else feel very uncomfortable. What most people don't understand about Zachary is his family is homeless and he goes from shelter to shelter just trying to get himself a warm meal. Lucy Crane- Lucy is a very nice and down to earth girl, who is having an affair with the English teacher. Lucy just knows that he loves her but she is in for a rude awakening when a life changing event takes place and he is nowhere to be found. Lucy comes from a very nice middle class home, but has always lived in her College aged sisters shadow, which may explain her need to act out in such a drastic way. Miller Robinson - Miller is the greatest athlete you would ever want to meet, and he is going to Degrassi because of their great football program. Though he hates playing sports and would rather be an average kid, his father is determined to see his son become a great football star as he was never able to do so himeslf. Miller has a huge crush on Lucy, but she doesn't return the feelings. Category:Blog posts